


picture the ones you love

by alesford



Series: Wynonna Earp Ficlets [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x02 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesford/pseuds/alesford
Summary: Nicole cuts the rope.An alternate ending to 3x02.





	picture the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of my response to an anon received by [**@wayhaughtficrec**](http://wayhaughtficrec.tumblr.com) on tumblr, asking: Why is there no fic anywhere yet where Wynonna lets go of the rope in 3x02?
> 
> We agreed that we couldn't imagine Wynonna letting go of the rope. But we could see Nicole cutting it. So. I wrote this. Sorry not sorry but kind of sorry. (And if you actually want a response to that prompt, go [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131977).)

 

 

Nicole cuts the rope.

 

She closes her eyes and pictures the faces of her friends — her family — in her mind’s eye. Wynonna and Doc. Jeremy. Dolls.

 

Waverly Earp smiling at her from her front porch.

 

Waverly Earp drawing her close with want and need and love.

 

Waverly Earp in her arms, asleep and bathed in the warm dawn light.

 

Nicole is sure that her last thoughts are ones of love and family. She hopes that they know.

 

(She knows that they know.

 

She hopes they can forgive her.)

 

She cuts the rope.

 

And tries not to hear the screams that follow.

 

 


End file.
